El pequeño marinero
by Giny Scully
Summary: Capitulo único.UST.Mac Y Harm en el hospital tras que Harriet haya dado a luz por primera vez.


**Disclainer:** "El pequeño marinero" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie JAG: Alerta Roja. Harm, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados no son míos y obviamente no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Creo que no hay ningún spoiler, sobre todo porque este relato lo escribí hace muchísimos año, por aquel entonces la serie aún se emitía en España. Harm salía con Jordan, y Harriet estaba embarazada por primera vez. Fue mi primer relato de JAG y ahora que lo pienso, el último, porque nunca acabe mi WIP. Espero que os guste.

**El pequeño marinero.**

Llevo un rato pensando en todas las cosas en las cuales una mujer puede pensar. Llevo un rato pensando en todas las cosas en las cuales un marine jamás debiera de pensar. Hace dos horas Harriet dio a luz, hace 4 horas que estoy en el Hospital y aún no me he atrevido a entrar en esa sagrada habitación, en la cual un nuevo Robert llegó a la vida.

Conozco a Bud desde hace unos años y ya se lo dije poco antes de su boda. Seréis todo lo felices que alguien tiene derecho a ser. Y es que el matrimonio Robert ha dado por primera vez para mí, significado a la palabra familia.

Yo que me críe un hogar roto. Mi madre huyó de los golpes de mi padre no cumplidos yo los 4 años, criándome en le miseria, con un oficial borracho. Me casé a los 17 y huí de mis raíces como las ovejas huyen del lobo. Mis relaciones han sido tan desastrosas que prefiero no recordar que maté en defensa propia a mi ex - marido y que mi último novio fue asesinado por un "admirador".

Dios, juré olvidar eso.

Y sin embargo aquí me veo hoy. Tengo 32 años y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento sola. ¿Y por qué?. Porque dos de las mejores personas que conozco han sido padres. Supongo que es mi reloj biológico.

Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.

Harm se reiría de mí si se lo contara. Seguramente por eso no se lo he contado. No creo que él crea que yo tengo reloj biológico. Hay veces que creo que me trata como si fuera su hermano pequeño, al cual proteger y hacer un hombre, pero sin hacer el menor caso a mis palabras a no ser para burlarse de ellas.

¿Hombres!

Esa es una afirmación muy femenina...

¡Puñetas!.

Soy una mujer.

A las marines también nos gustaría tener un hogar y una casa, hijos...Que lleve toda mi vida luchando contra mi misma. No significa que no este ahí.

¡Dios!

¿No recuerdas?.

Hace poco juraste que habías renunciado a los hombres.

¡Gracioso!

Yo vivo rodeada de hombres.

El Almirante (una persona realmente interesante), Bud (nuestro nuevo papá), otros dos mil militares más y Harmon, Harmon Rabb, el Comandante Rabb, hay veces que me siento tonta llamándole de usted en la oficina... Se tanto de ese hombre, más que de mi misma.

Jordan no cree que no me haya acostado con él. Creo que realmente nadie se cree que sólo somos amigos, buenos amigos. Aunque eso es algo que no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es que hay veces que yo misma me pregunto ¿Somos sólo amigos?.

Decir que sí, seria mentir. Pero decir que no, tampoco se acerca más a la verdad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me acaban de descubrir, Harm me acaba de pillar de improviso.

- Pasear – digo con aire casual, para que no note que ya sé que no debería de estar por aquí.

- Por traumatología. ¡Supongo que sabes que una planta más arriba te espera tu pequeño ahijado? Harriet y Bud están preocupados por ti y yo también, últimamente estas muy rara. ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Nada¿Qué me va ha pasar? – me es tan difícil intentarle mentir.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes engañar Mac? – se hace un silencio casi sepulcral, me planteo mis posibles respuestas y al final decido ser sincera.

- Simplemente me siento sola.

- ¿Sola! – la cara de Harm muestra demasiado asombro, como si fuera imposible que yo pudiera sentirme sola.

- Sí, sola. ¿Alguna objeción? – me siento indefensa, acabo de descubrir mis cartas y Harm parece que no pilla el significado de mis palabras, así que como siempre, salté a la defensiva.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? – dice el muy condenado todo serio- Para un marine una ametralladora apuntando a su cabeza es un problema, lo demás son tonterías.

Las palabras, supongo que bienintencionadas de Harm, hacen que me sienta completamente herida y humillada, no puedo por menos que huir y contestar enfadada;

- Vete a la mierda Harm.

- ¿Adónde vas? – dice él realmente confundido, sin saber exactamente cuando ha perdido el rumbo de la conversación¡Hombres?.

- ¡Y a ti que te importa!

No sé exactamente porqué, ya conozco a Harm, pero lo cierto es que me siento herida, enfadada y bastante defraudada ante su actitud. Y ahora entiendo y recuerdo porque no se lo quería contar.

- Venga Mac no te enfades. Tú no estas sola, me tienes a mí... – dice Harm siguiéndome por todo el pasillo del hospital, sus palabras me dan una palpitación, pero realmente sé que nunca nadie tendrá a Harmon Rabb.

- Para lo que me sirves.

No sé como lo ha hecho, pero de una carrera se ha puesto frente a mi y me ha agarrado fuerte por los hombros, como si su vida dependiera de no dejarme ir, me mira con una fuerza desconocida en los ojos y ahora si que estoy perdida.

- ¡Suéltame! – digo mientras me revuelvo en sus brazos intentando librarme de su presencia.

- ¡No...!No hasta que me escuches. No estas sola Mac. Tienes a Bud, a Harriet, al niño, al Almirante, a Cloe...

- Te equivocas – le digo sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos - Bud y Harriet se tienen el uno al otro y ahora al pequeño. El Almirante tiene a su hija. Cloe por fin tendrá un buen padre. Y tú tienes a Jordan, a tu madre y un buen recuerdo de tu padre. Yo no tengo nada, ni padres, ni por lo menos buenos recuerdos de ellos, ni pareja, ni hijos, ni familia... estoy sola. Esa es la realidad.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes – su voz se vuelve más intima, más cercana, mientras sus brazos siguen sujetando mis hombros sin ya apenas fuerza- Nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus amigos y tu familia... Me tienes a mí, a mí siempre me tendrás Mac, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

La tensión de repente se ha hecho completamente inexplicable, el aire irrespirable, se puede vivir a base de palabras, pero las palabras no siempre lo dicen todo. Le miro, me mira, tan fijamente que parece que el resto del mundo ha desaparecido de nuestro alrededor. Sus labios están tan cerca de los míos que puedo sentir como la respiración de Harm se acelera.

- Que tal si vamos a ver al pequeño marinero – de repente he recordado que Harm tiene novia y que estamos en un hospital.

- Buena idea...- dije Harm recuperando su compostura, pero un poco perdido.

- ¿A quién se parece? – digo acompañando mis palabras con una gran sonrisa, intentando recuperar la realidad antes de subir el piso que nos separa de la pequeña nueva vida.

- A Harriet – y mientras lo dice me sonríe- Es un niño muy bonito, y muy grande – dice Harm amarrándome por la cintura mientras vamos camino del ascensor - Será un buen marinero.

- ¿Por qué no marine...?

- Porque los marines son rudos y poco caballerosos...- dice Harm con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no me deja otra que devolvérsela mientras se cierra la puerta del ascensor.

Harm es peligroso para mi, lo sé y lo acepto. En cualquier momento acabaré por dar junto a él, el paso definitivo sobre arenas movedizas. Demasiado cerca para estar separados. Demasiado separados para ser normales... pero de todos modos, mientras subimos a neo natal acepto y sonrió al pensar que a mi me encanta pasear por arenas movedizas.

**Fin**

Pareciera lo que os pareciera. Quiero saberlo... :-) 


End file.
